A Whiskey Lullaby
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: What happens when Sakura cheats and Sasuke leaves. Only to find out he can't live without her. This is a horrible summary the story is much better!


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**This is based off the song Whiskey Lullaby.**

**And please excuse my stupid Avatar:Atla I couldn't help it.**

**What happens when Sakura cheats and Sasuke leaves only to find out he can't live without her. This story is told by three people who watch the story unfold and some admit how they feel they play apart in one happens. Please enjoy**

**I do not own the song Whiskey Lullaby or Naruto or **** Avatar:Atla. Also it might be a good idea to listen to the song first.

* * *

**

Itachi Pov

My baby brother died years before he took his last breath on this world. Sasuke had just asked his high school sweetheart, Sakura Haruno to move in with him. Of course, without apprehension she accepted. She had been in love with him for years. So there was absolutely no thinking involved. For her, she would have married him on the moon if he asked.

Then he got a phone call that would eventually change everything. His job called him, offering him a higher position. Private office, new car, more money, better right? Well, there was a slight drawback he was going to have to go out of town for two whole months. Alone. That meant leaving Sakura alone and in the cold. She begged him not to go. She pleaded with him telling him that they didn't need the money, she didn't care. The only thing she was concern with was him leaving her. She didn't want to be away from him. Nevertheless, my foolish little brother accepted the job, saying that he had to do it for them. For their future. Their last afternoon together he hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately on her cherry glossy lips. He caressed her cheek and brushed away her silky hair from her face. Gently, he wiped away the the stray tears that trailed along her cheeks. He looked at her sternly in the eyes daring her to look away.

"You know I love you right? I'm doing this for you." He said in a low voice.

" I know," she sniffed, "I love you too. That's why I don't want you to go." She paused and looked of into the distance. "I'm going to miss you Sasuke."

He immediately grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he smirked and said, "I know."

Broken, she watched sadly as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. His cologne still wafted through her nose. It took every muscle in her body to resist from running after him screaming.

He sighed deeply as he drove away. The tasted of her cherry lip gloss still lingering ever so slightly on his lips. He should have stayed.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night_

A month later Sakura found herself preparing for Sasuke's return. The day before Sasuke was to be back, she was setting up a welcome back party for him. She had called me from her cell asking if I could help her set up. The rest of her friends were already busy with other things in life. I was at work at the time, so I called one of my friends to go over and helped her. I seriously must've been on something. I regret my decision every day, sometimes it keeps me up in the middle of the night, robbing me of my sleep.

My blonde friend knocked on her door.

Sakura answered the door and saw Deidara with a pack of beer and a bottle of vodka in his hands, waiting to be let in.

"Crap of all people he choose to send you to help me out." She groaned loudly clearly not caring if she hurt his feelings.

"What's so bad about me un?" He replied defensively.

"Last time you came over I had to clean the house for days because of your 'art'." She said putting sarcastic emphasis on art and placing her hand on her hips. "And why on earth did you bring beer?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his toned chest. "Hmph. You wouldn't understand. Just like you don't understand true art when you see it!" He exclaimed. "Plus you can't get ready for a welcome back party without a drink or two."

Sakura sighed and reluctantly motioned for him to come inside. Surprisingly throughout the day they worked hard and got a lot of things done. Deidara even used his artistic thinking and came up with a few ideas and helped bring them to reality. After a long day of preparing for the following day they found themselves sitting on the couch watching reruns of Avatar: TLA.

"You know what? I really like that guy. I wish I could explode things with my mind." Deidara said talking about the guy called Sparky Sparky Boom Man. "BAANG! Just like that un."

Sakura giggled uncontrollably feeling the slight buzz of her second beer and starting on her third.

"You like anything or anyone that has to do with art or explosions." She said poking him in the stomach. "I on the other hand think Zuko is a sexy beast."

"Is that right?" He said leaning closer to her face.

"Uh huh."

"Is he sexier than me?" he said trying to sound as he seductive as he could with brain full of alcohol.

"I don't know." She giggled. "Am I sexier that what's her face?"

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her body rather close to his until they were touching. "Why don't you let me show you what I think, un." His hot breath tinged with the smell of alcohol. He didn't even give her a chance to answer. Forcefully he crushed his lips against hers without any rejection from Sakura. Sooner or later he found himself picking her off the couch and carrying her down the long hallway to her bedroom. Well, Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom.

The next morning Sasuke got out off the plane eager to see his bride to be. He wanted to see her more than he wanted to see me or his best friend. Being away from her so long brought him to the realization that he wanted only to be with her. On the trip, he bought a ring with a diamond as big as a house and was now ready to make her his wife. When he'd see her, he was going to engulf her in his arms and kiss every inch of her beautiful body that he missed so much.

He was home an hour later. He walked inside and called out Sakura's name. Upon not getting the answer, he concluded that she was most likely in their room still sleeping.

"Sakura, I'm back" He said cautiously stepping through the door. Then right there, that's when he died. What Sasuke saw made his heart drop to the depths of the sea, and shatter into teeny tiny pieces. There she was sleeping peacefully in the arms of another guy. The only thing covering her warm naked flesh was a dark blue sheet made of soft Egyptian cotton.

"Sakura!"

The rosette groggily blinked her eyes once and then twice. She tiredly surveyed the room and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. All she wanted to do was rush into those big, protective arms of him and melt away. But the hurt and anger in his eyes made her think twice. At the same time she felt something creep along her thigh and she realized the extent of the problem. Her mind began registering what was going on and she pushed Deidara right off the bed, quickly rising to her feet.

"Sasuke hold on. Listen it's not what I looks like, I swear." She ran over to him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shirt.

He was completely unresponsive. This was not what he expected to come home to. There was really only one thing he felt he could do. He peeled himself away from her grasp, walked out to his car and drove away, leaving Sakura to cry at the doorstep. I would be lying if I said he didn't look back.

Years went by and Sasuke continued to struggle to forget about her. It didn't help that all his friends were her friends too. From the exterior he looked fine, but on the inside there were cracks in his heart. There was a void left by her that could only be filled by her. Since he couldn't have her he started using alternative ways to fill it, he would drink. He would drink all the time trying to erase all memories of his dear rosette. But a few beers didn't cut it anymore. Nothing really did until one night I will never forget.

Naruto Pov

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The last time I saw Sasuke breathing he seemed more emo and depressed than he usually was. He was at my house with a bottle of liquor in one hand. His eyes were dark and cold, yet full of sorrow. I guess a good reason was because it was the third anniversary since what happened with Sakura. And sure It may seem lame that he still hadn't put that past him yet and moved on, but it wasn't lame. It took him a long time to return Sakura's feelings but when he did he fell hard, though he would never admit it to us.

Sasuke stood up and announced that he was leaving. I stood up as well and said" Sasuke, I'll drive you home, okay?"

"No!" he yelled in an outburst. "I've only taken a few sips. I can drive myself Naruto." His voice calmed in a more even tone.

I should have strapped him to a chair then and made him stay over, or at least drove him to his house and I could've stayed over there. But I didn't I know he needed his space that night. So I let him have it. "Call me when you get there." I yelled as he walked out the door.

When he got to his house he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down. He then stuffed it in his pocket and pulled out his bottle like a mugger pulls out a gun. He was tired. Tired of missing Sakura. Tired of not being able to get over her. Tired of longing for her touch on his skin. Plain and simple he was tired of being tired. He took a few gulps of the liquor but it wasn't enough. He decided that he was done with being tired. So he drank more. He kept drinking until the words that kept running through his head faded away. Sakura. Love. Betrayal. Deidara. Drink. Rossette. Green eyes. Sorrow. Misery. Drink. Sakura. Longing. Tired. Pain. Drink. Sip. Gulp. Sip. Chug. Drink. Nothing. He drank until he was numb and even then he drank until every bottle was empty. Slowly, but surely he drank away her picture that he couldn't get out of his mind. He drank the memory of her away. Clumsily he made his way over to the bed he use to make love to Sakura on, and pulled out the note he had written. He held it tightly in his and drifted to sleep.

A few hours after Sasuke left my house I started to worry because he hadn't called yet. My suspicions were confirmed when someone came up to my house knocking violently on the door. I opened the door and saw a distressed Itachi on the other side. He was mumbling something about how Sasuke wouldn't answer th phone and that he had called him nearly 20 times. If it was me we were talking about it wouldn't have been an issue. But Sasuke, he always answered his phone or at least called back within min, especially if it was Itachi. I followed Itachi out the door and jumped into Itachi's car. He didn't even give me a chance to close the door. As soon as I was in the car he took off speeding down the street.

When we got his house there was only one light on. Itachi banged at the door, but no one answered. He waited for a few minutes, but couldn't wait very long. Finally, he busted through the door without any help only the adrenaline of making sure his brother was okay giving him the strength he needed.

"Sasuke!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. We ran through the each room, until we came to his bedroom. Cautiously we opened the door. There Sasuke was laying head down his face buried in the pillow. "No." Itachi rushed to his still brother and turned him over on his back. A note fell from his hand and I reached out to pick it up.

_Sakura, I swear to god. I will always love you. I know it was hard for me to show it, but I will love you til I die. _

I looked up at Itachi and saw tears falling from his eyes. He was rocking Sasuke in his arms like a baby. He held him tight against his chest, sobbing. I tried to stay strong for him but I couldn't. I broke down and cried as well. He was my best friend and now he was gone for good.

A few days later and we found ourselves at his funeral. We buried him underneath Sakura tree. I glanced over at Sakura herself and saw her stiff and blank. Her eyes were red and puffy though, which told me she had been crying. She still loved him. Always had, but it was too late. Eventually everyone left besides for her. She fell over his grave and let it all out. The wind blew at her pink hair making her seem so serene, and sweet which was the exact opposite of how she was feeling. In attempt of calming herself she whispered a little lullaby.

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

She layed there beside him until it was dark outside and when she finally did leave, shevdrove herself to a nearby bar.

Ino Pov

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night_

After Sasuke's death rumors went around about Sakura's involvement. But she didn't need them to feel guilty. She blamed herself more than anybody could, punishing her very existence. As her best friend I should have known. But I guess I wasn't as attentive of a friend as I thought. She began to secretly drown herself in alcohol. It was a lonely scary place to be. But she made sure to keep it a secret. At least she tried to.

Sooner all later we al began to notice. She would come to the mall to hang out her breath drenched with the smell of whiskey. Whiskey, beer, wine, vodka, it didn't matter as long as it had alcohol, got her drunk, and could help ease the pain she felt all the time. But that's the key; ease. The pain she felt never really went away. And I think she knew it never would. Until, she decided one night to give up the battle.

Naruto Pov

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

It was the anniversary of Sasuke's death. The worst thing possible was for her to sit at home alone. So a group of girls picked her up from her house and headed to the clubs. It was true she wasn't in much of a party attitude, but she managed to stay pleasant for the beginning of the night. Eventually her carefree attitude started to chip away with each cup that the bartender filled. Without the girls' notice she sneaked away and walked all the way home. She just wanted to be alone.

She wanted to be alone with her bottle of whiskey that is. She wanted to die alone with it. It was her weapon, her gun. And Sasuke was her ammunition. It hurt too much to go on. She missed him. She missed him too much to keep on. Without him her life didn't mean thing. Two years had passes since he died, and she had fought to keep herself afloat. But it wasn't working anymore. She lost the fight. And she knew it. With a bottle in one hand and a picture of him at a happier time in the other she cried herself into a deep sleep, knowing that this time she wasn't going to wake up. And it was ok. She wanted it that way.

It wasn't until the next morning when I was going to pick up something for Hinata that I realized what she had done. I found her lying on her bed in the exact same position Sasuke had been. She was holding a older picture of Sasuke. He was smiling. Another one of my friends was gone. All because of love. It was like a sick and twisted Romeo and Juliet story. I really hate that play. I've always hated Shakespeare.

Days later that week we had her funeral. Everybody was there, just like everybody was there for Sasuke. Itachi decided that she should be buried next to Sasuke under the same Sakura tree. I think he was right. They both would've wanted it that way.

One by one people trickled away. But I myself had to stay. I stood there in between the two graves letting my manly tears fall freely. Suddenly I found myself singing the same lullaby Sakura recited at Sasuke's funeral.

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

At that moment I felt a calm engulf me. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the wind blew ever so gently. It was as if they were saying it was ok. They were happier this way, because they could finally rest together in eternity.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading! Before i go please don't say how horrible Sakura was to cheat on Sasuke! He has done far worse in the manga! But we still love him!**

**Thanks again. Cherry  
**


End file.
